Between Love and War
by AngelEyes2012
Summary: Seth and Justin were dating for awhile, everything was going good till Justin walked in on Seth and Dean together, Justin runs away without hearing Seth's side of the story, Justin runs to his best friend Heath for help, but finds his ex Wade Barrett who has his own plans for Seth after seeing Justin cry, Find out what happens when Justin gets caught between the past and present .
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little number I've had sitting around for a little while and decided to finish the first chapter and post**

**to see what you guys thought**

**I own nothing but the plot it's self, I own no person in this story**

* * *

Seth Rollins stood in front of the bathroom mirror checking to make sure that he didn't have a hair out-of-place, tonight was going to be special, It was his boyfriend Justin Gabriel's Birthday weekend and he had plans on making sure this was a weekend that he would remember. Lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear see his partner in crime Dean Ambrose walk into the bathroom. "Well don't you look nice, what's the occasion," Dean asked snaking his arms around Seth's waist. "It's Justin's birthday weekend and me and him are going out tonight to eat," Seth said while trying to get out of Dean's arms. "Well isn't that lovely taking the little one out for his birthday," Dean said rolling his eyes."Be nice," Seth said shooting him a look in the mirror, "How can I be nice, when that little Fluff Ball has you," Dean said as he started to run his hands over Seth's stomach, "Dean Please," Seth said closing his eyes.

"Why I can make you feel a lot better than that wanna be wolf," Dean said as he stopped on of his hands over a place that it shouldn't, "He's going to be here in a few minutes, you have to stop," Seth said with his eyes still closed. "Well to bad cause you wanna know why ," Dean said kissing the side of Seth's neck. "Why," Seth asked afraid of the answer. "His already here," Dean whispered looking up into the mirror giving Justin a smile and a wink. Seth slowly opened his eyes praying that Dean was playing a joke, but what he saw broke his heart, Standing there in the bathroom door way was none other than Justin with tears running down his face. "Justin wait," was all Seth could call out before Justin turned and ran.

Justin had made it to the end of the hall way when the urge to go back to the room he just came from hit him, He stopped running and turned around and looked back toward the door hoping that Seth would come out and say what he had seen had been all a joke, Hell he would even take Dean coming out of the room and say that it was all a joke, but after standing a few minutes and realizing neither man was coming out, Justin turned and took off for the elevator, headed to the room that housed his best friend Heath Slater.

"Move Dean, I gotta go after him," Seth said pushing trying to get past Dean. "Why go after him, it's not gonna be like he wants to talk to you anyways," Dean said standing his ground to the smaller man. "You don't get it do you, you heartless...," Before Seth could finish the sentence Dean spoke. "Watch your word's Seth," Dean said glaring at him. "I'll watch them when I feel like they need to be watched, Now get out of my way," Seth almost yelled as he pushed Dean backwards with all his might. "What's going on in here," Roman Reigns said looking at the two men. "Nothing Roman, just having a little fun," Dean said looking at Seth to see if he went along with the story.

"Well it didn't look like fun to me, Seth isn't Justin supposed to be here by now," Roman said looking at the smaller man, "He's already been by, he walked in on Dean feeling me up and ran out of the room,"Seth said looking down at the floor, "How about me and you go get him ,and bring him back here, so Dean here can tell him it was a mistake on his part," Roman said squeezing Dean's shoulder enough that it hurt. "Yeah Seth you guys go get the fluff ball, I'll say sorry," Dean said giving both men a smile, "Promise me your not gonna try nothing like that again," Seth said looking Dean in the eyes. "I promise, now go before i change my mind," Dean said stepping out-of-the-way to let him pass.

"Please, Please, be here," Justin said as he started to knock on the hotel room door. Justin stood there for a few minutes listening for movement inside. Before Justin could knock again the door opened. "Hey Justin, what's wrong," Heath Slater asked seeing the state he's best friend was in. "Can I come in," Justin asked trying to hide the tears in his voice. "Sure, come on in," Heath stepped out-of-the-way and let the smaller man in. Justin stepped into the room. "Thanks for letting me come in," Justin whispered as the tears escaped his eyes. "No need to thank me, but what's wrong," Heath asked walking up to him and putting an arm around his shoulders. "I caught Seth and Dean together, when I went to their room a few minutes ago," Justin said looking over at Heath not hiding the tears anymore.

"Are you sure," Heath asked him dumbfounded. "I walked in on him and Dean in the bathroom, Dean had his hands all over him and he wasn't even trying to fight him off," Justin said as he started to cry hard. Neither man had heard the bathroom door open. "I'll bloody kill him," a very angry towel dressed Wade Barrett growled from the doorway. "No you won't," Justin said jumping off the bed to stand in front of Wade. "Yes I will, he promised me the day he asked you out he wouldn't hurt you," Wade said growling at the smaller man. "I should have known you had to put your two cents in," Justin said looking Wade in the eyes. "I don't care what you think, he made a promise not to hurt you, but he did and now I'm gonna hurt him," Wade said digging through his bag for clothes. "I'll talk to you later Heath," Justin said walking toward the door. "Where are you gonna go," Heath asked him worried. "Anywhere but here," Justin replied looking at Wade's back, "Well call me later," Heath called out as Justin opened the door and stepped out without answering him. Waiting a few moments Heath finally spoke. "What's your problem," Heath asked sitting down on the bed staring at the older man who was still digging through his bag. "I have no problem, other than Seth saying he wouldn't hurt Justin," Wade said finally finding what he was looking for he started back to the bathroom. "Your still in love with him aren't you," was all Heath asked as the Bathroom door was slammed shut.

* * *

**Ok folks there it is..**

**Do you want to read more of this love triangle or was it better left alone?**

**Thanks for reading please review and let me know what you think of it**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing that deal's with WWE which includes the wrestlers **

** Sorry for not updating sooner. **

**Thank you to Sexyablonde and M.j's place and Grapewhite for the reviews on the last chapter hope you like this one as well**

* * *

_Wade and Heath's room_

Wade stood frozen in place after slamming the bathroom door shut, Was he really still in love with Justin? He thought to himself, He hadn't let himself think of his feelings since that faithful day that their relationship fell apart, moving over to the sink he turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on his face, looking up at the man in the mirror Wade spoke, "I'm still in love with him," Wade spoke hoping Heath hadn't heard him say it.

_Roman and Seth_

"Where do you think he went," Roman asked as he pressed the elevator button. "The only place I can think of is Heath's room," Seth said looking down at the floor. "Well we can start there and then check other places in the hotel," Roman said giving Seth a pat on the back. "That's if Heath will open the door for us, if Justin's there he won't," Seth said stepping into the elevator when it opened. "We'll talk him into it, and then you can talk to Justin, I think when he hears the truth, he'll forgive you," Roman said pressing to button to take them up two floors."I just wish, Dean hadn't done it, he know's what happened with Justin and Wade," Seth said wrapping his arms around himself. "You know how Dean likes to play his games, and he's not thinking in that head of his most of the time," Roman said as the elevator stopped. "Yeah, I know, just wish he would get over playing games with everybody else and tell Randy how he felt" Seth said stepping out. Neither man seeing Randy going into the first room as you got off the elevator.

_Justin somewhere in the building_

Justin found himself sitting alone in an empty stairwell staring at a picture he had taken out of his wallet. "You promised me that you would be nothing like him," Justin said looking at the picture of him and Seth. "But your just like him," Justin said letting the tears fall. Justin laid the picture down and pulled out his phone 60 missed calls and 27 text messages all from Heath. "I bet your not even out looking for me," He said looking down at the picture on the floor. Feeling his phone vibrate he looked down and seen the last name he wanted to see Dean's. "What calling me to tell me how far you went with Seth," Justin said hitting ignore on the phone.

_Wade and Heath's room_

Heath was sitting on the end of the bed when Wade walked out of the bathroom. "Admit it your still in love with him," Heath said looking at him. "I most bloody hell am not," Wade said barking out the answer. "Well excuse me, cranky pants," Heath said holding both hands up. "I'm bloody hell not cranky either," Wade said throwing the extra towel at him. "Yes, you are, it's killing you that you messed up big time, and now his with Seth," Heath said looking at him. "Alright you wanna know what's got me in this mood," Wade asked Heath walking toward him. "Of course, might as well tell me," Heath said crossing his arms. "He bloody hell made him cry," with that side Wade turned back around and went back into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. "Let me guess you're the only one that can do that," Heath yelled out behind him.

_With Dean in the hallway__y_

"Dang it," Dean yelled pulling the phone away from his ear. "What's the matter with you," Randy Orton said walking up behind him to get on the elevator. "Not really any of your business," Dean said sending Roman a text asking if they had any luck. "Well excuse me for asking but you sounded like that you needed some help," Randy said turning around and started walking away. "Wait Randy," Dean called out causing the older man to stop and turn around. "Yes," Randy said smiling from ear to ear. "Have you seen Justin," Dean asked hoping the older man would say yes. " I seen him earlier headed toward the restaurant in the hotel, but I've not seen him since then," Randy said wondering why Dean was looking for Justin. "Well thanks for the Info,"Dean said stepping into the elevator he had held. Before the doors closed a hand stopped them. "I've got nothing else to do, I could help you look if you want," Randy offered the younger man. "Thanks, I got a feeling we're gonna need the help," Dean said looking at the older man. "No problem," Randy said stepping into the elevator letting the doors close behind him.

_Roman and Seth_

"Do I have to go with you,"Seth said standing at the end of the hallway. "Yes you've got to, if your going to find Justin and make thinks right for you," Roman said trying to get Seth to move down the hallway. "You do it, if Justin's there and his mad, he'll talk to you, he won't me," Seth said yanking his arm away. "No, if you want the Fur ball back you have to talk to him, and tell him the truth," Roman said looking at the younger man. "I know that,it's I'm just scared that I'm gonna lose him," Seth said about in tears. Before Roman could say anything Heath stepped out into the hallway. "Heath," Roman yelled at him. "Can I help you two," Heath asked crossing his arms. "Have you seen Justin,"Seth asked him not hiding the hurt in his voice. "I did see him,but where he's at now I don't know," Heath said shaking his head. "If you see him, will you tell him I wanna talk to him please," Seth asked the man at the other end of the hallway. "I'll think about it," Heath said stepping back into the room and closing the door.

_Dean and Randy_

"Care to tell me why, we're hunting for Justin," Randy said stepping out of the elevator with Dean. "Not that it's really any of your business but I messed up again," Dean said shaking his head at himself. "That don't sound good," Randy said looking around the hotel lobby. "It wasn't, Justin walked in on the middle of the Joke, in which I was feeling Seth up," Dean said kicking himself for telling Randy. "What's wrong," Randy asked him trying not to laugh. "I'm trying to figure out why I can't keep my mouth shut around you," Dean said walking on. "Some people say I'm Irresistible," Randy said walking into Dean as he stopped without notice. "Well , thanks to you I just lost Fur ball," Dean said shaking his head at the older man. "Well guess I'll just have to help you find him then." Randy said grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him behind him in the last direction they had seen Justin going, Which was out into the street.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading and please Review and let me know what you think**

**I promise in the next Chapter I'll have more of Seth and Justin and it will be explained What happened Between Justin and Wade**


End file.
